


We Got Together Because Our Owls Did

by tinysweetscat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Excuse me for being pointless, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Random thing that I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Akaashi's owl goes missing. In his search to find her, he comes across another Hogwarts student, one that strangely resembles an owl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the Easter break exists in London or not but anyway.  
> ‘Shou’ means ‘to fly, to soar’ and Hitomi is a name given to girls with especially beautiful eyes. (At least that's what I found on Google)  
> Also, I've swapped their names around for easier reading so their last names are their first ones.  
> 

It had happened in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Just before the Easter break, Akaashi’s owl disappeared. Hitomi was a small brown barn owl and the sweetest owl Akaashi had ever met. She was a swift flier, always returning to him in less than a week whenever he sent mail through her. But she had been missing for almost a month now and he hadn't seen even a feather of her. This was most unusual and quite worrying. However, Akaashi, being a Ravenclaw, soon realised that, because it was spring, it may be that Hitomi was actually with a male owl. If this had happened, then leaving her alone would be the better thing to do. But the small possibility that she could be hurt worried the boy enough that Akaashi looked up locating spells in the library and used one to find where Hitomi was. What he found was not so shocking as who he met and what that led to.

~

Akaashi had decided to use the locating spell on the first day of break as the train would leave on the second day-giving him one free day to search for Hitomi. He left his common room at five am, late enough for the sun to start rising and early enough that if she was fine, Hitomi would have returned to where she was staying. The earliness of the hour meant that the cold nipped at his nose and tried to find him under his warm clothing. He was glad he’d remembered to grab his coat before coming outside. Especially as this search for Hitomi was taking longer than expected, causing him to start worrying again. After some time, the spell took him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and after looking around to see if any of the teachers or any of the students were around to ensure he wasn't caught, he cautiously entered the forest. The stories of everything the forest contained were frightening but not enough to dishearten him in his search for Hitomi. Hitomi was his best friend, save only Kenma. The only other people he was acquainted with were Suga and Oikawa from his dormitory and he vaguely knew others from around the school, like the orange-head and his scowly friend, a shortie with a yellow streak in his hair that liked to follow around this giant, someone with turnip-shaped hair who was always with his tired-looking friend and a guy who always had an annoying grin and constant bedhead who he would see talking to Kenma sometimes. He did wonder who the latter was; Kenma wasn't exactly the most social of people while the bedhead guy looked exactly that.

Akaashi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise he’d reached Hitomi until his owl was in front of him. With a white horned owl. And eggs. Well, that explained things.  
It was a beautiful image in the peace of the early morning until the silence was broken by a shout. “SHOOOOOOU!!” An excited owl? person? ran towards them. “HEY HEY HEYYY! LOOK WHAT I BROUGHT YOU!” The white horned owl (presumably Shou) start squawking loudly as well and, flapping madly, he flew straight at what Akaashi now realised was a student (Hufflepuff, judging by the open yellow tie streaming behind the boy) who had his blusish white-streaked hair spiked to look a lot like his owl. “IT’S A MOUSE! KUROO’S CAT CAUGHT IT! ISN’T IT COOL??!!!” Akaashi got the feeling that this shouting was this person’s normal volume of communication. When the boy turned to look at him however, he froze and stopped shouting, looking at Akaashi in complete shock. His surprise was almost comical.  
Akaashi felt a light breeze near his right shoulder and the feeling of birds’ feet on his shoulder as Hitomi landed on his shoulder, her familiar scent surrounding him. Apparently this was enough to pull the boy out of his reverie. “YOU MUST BE HER LOOK-AFTERER! He grinned, as his arms flailed about wildly. Akashi stifled a laugh as the dead mouse the boy had been holding flew out of his hand and Shou swiftly gflew to catch it in his beak before returning to the boy. He seemed to be asking if it was alright if he ate it. “OF COURSE YOU CAN HAVE IT! I BROUGHT IT HERE FOR YOU!!!"

Akashi was getting tired of having to call this person ‘the boy’ in his head. “Excuse me, but what is your name?” he asked softly. The boy became quiet again, this time looking at him in awe. “Your voice is so pretty…” Akashi arched an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly what he had asked. The boy seemed to realise this at the same time. He smiled at Akashi cheerfully. “My name is Bokuto Koutarou.” Akashi nodded his head. “I am Akashi Keiji.” The boy, Bokuto-san, Akaashi corrected himself in his mind, stopped to stare at him again. “You've got such a pretty name too!” Akashi had to smile at that. Bokuto-san, though a bit loud, seemed very sweet. “Will you go out with me?” Akaashi choked on air. “What?!” That had been...unexpected to say the least. Bokuto-san grinned backed unrepentantly. “You're pretty, your voice is pretty, your owl is pretty and your owl likes mine. Won't you go out with me?” Akaashi felt dazed. He had never been asked out before like this though he had received many confessions in his time. But though he had turned down all of them, he felt like he couldn't do the same with Bokuto-san. He found himself nodding hesitantly at the boy in front of him. Bokuto-san’s goregous gold eyes grew impossibly wide. “AHHH!!!! YOU SAID YES! THIS IS SO AWESOME!! WAIT ‘TIL I TELL KUROO! HEY HEY HEY, BEST THING EVER!!!”  
Akaashi was unable to prepare himself for having Bokuto-san throw himself at him. But as they fell down, he could only laugh. Bokuto-san really was very sweet. A flurry of movement caught his eye and he saw Bokuto-san’s owl, Shou, flap happily around Hitomi. She gave Akaashi a look of understanding and moved along the branch she was perched upon so Shou could sit next to her. Well, it seemed that both of them would return home these holidays with a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
